


Double Fucked

by BoySmutCentral



Series: More Than Friends [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Finn Wolfhard, Gay Noah Schnapp, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Hot, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual, Sexy, mature - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Noah and Finn are both screwed. Literally.
Relationships: Noah Schnapp/Finn Wolfhard
Series: More Than Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216265





	Double Fucked

"Oh, oh. Finn. Oh, it's almost in all the way." Noah gasped as he felt the 10-inch double-sided dildo slowly making its way farther into his ass, eventually hitting his G-spot. Noah took a deep breath as the incredible feeling of pleasure was driving him absolutely crazy. His moans filled Finn's room like never before. Noah got louder and louder the closer the dildo got to his spot.

The two were both naked.

"Good thing no one's home." Finn remarked with a smirk on his face.

Finn hadn't inserted the other part into his ass yet. He wanted to make sure Noah felt good and comfortable because they were going to fuck themselves with the dildo at the same time. Finn waited a few more seconds then got on the bed. Noah was naked with his legs spread and his ass now facing Finn's sexy, naked ass. Finn slowly inserted the object resembling a penis into his extremely tight anus. His anus was tight as to keep it tight because he didn't get cock up his ass a lot. He would always put his cock up other guys' asses. It was just the way that he was usually but he was really curious how it felt to have a huge, fat cock up his ass stretching his hole open wide. Noah watched as Finn moaned as he felt the muscles of his ass swallow the head and a bit of the dildo. Finn gasped in a high-pitched tone as he felt immense and intense pleasure through his asshole.

Finn and Noah both faced each other as they had both their legs spread but they soon both turned around and got on their knees before placing the dildo again between them, Noah sliding it back into his ass first, not waiting any longer. Finn followed suit.

"Oh, oh! OOOH FUUUUCK! HEEEEELLL!", Finn said.

"Oh, Finn! It feels so damn tight! Shit!", Noah exclaimed.

He had never felt so much pleasure in his young life. He honestly felt the dildo felt better than Finn's own cock. Noah and Finn then filled the room with a naughty melody full of dirty, filthy moans and groans. They were both backing their asses up, fucking themselves back and forth.

"Ugh, Noah! It feels so fucking good! I love it! And it's even hotter knowing you're getting fucked at the same time! I've just never ever felt so fucking brilliant. I should've done this forever ago!"

Noah smiled as he continued hearing Finn exclaimed with lust and pleasure. He moaned softly as he felt the warm, kind cool feeling of his own ass against the delicate ass of his beautifully curly-haired friend.

"Our asses up against each other, such an incredible feeling. I can't get enough of it." Noah said as he continued going back and forth, causing the 10-inch dildo to go in and out of his ass, as well as Finn's

hella-fine ass. At this point, both boys began sweating and getting really hot. Both their cocks were so hard. Both were also panting hard and breathy.

Noah and Finn knew it was time for them to cum. They just both knew it. They were both rock hard. The fucking with the dildo made everything worth it for sure. Noah and Finn both turned around, sitting up, while laying back a bit.

"I've gotta cum, Finn! Milk me, please!", Noah exclaimed loudly in pleasure.

Finn smiled as he wanted to bring his best friend the ultimate pleasure through his dick. Finn began slowly stroking but pretty soon rapidly sped up the process.

"OH, FUUUUUUUCK! FIIIIIIIIINN!" Noah couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh, fuck Noah! YEEEEEAAAH! SHOOT THAT CREAM SWEET BOY!" Finn exclaimed.

Several jets of Schnapp cream fired out of Noah's beautifully hard boy cock.

"OOH YEAH NOAH FUCK YEAH!" Finn smiled as he felt Noah's warm cream come in contact with his young face. He licked his lips, too as he wanted to taste its deliciousness.

"Damn! That's a fucking sweet load, Noah! Jack me off now! OH, Oh, Oh. Fuck!" Finn yelled.

Noah watched as Finn got into position sitting up, while on his back a bit. Noah didn't even need to touch Finn's cock. It was twitching and moving all on his own. Before both boys knew it, right in front of their eyes, Finn's cock was firing out rope after rope of young cream from Finn's huge balls. Noah opened his mouth wide, making sure to catch it all. He licked his soft lips, enjoying the incredible taste. It was different every time. Noah loved it.

"Hell, that was a blast! We need to use the double-sided dildo from now own." Finn said with a smile before kissing Noah on the lips passionately.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Finn. I enjoyed it as much as you did. How did it feel having your ass stretched?"

"Fucking fantastic!" Finn said.


End file.
